Washington and South
by Hao-The-Angel-Of-Darkness
Summary: A Red vs Blue story.   Pairing is Washington and South


The freelancers were having a free day from training and got to spend it however they wanted. In the large empty training room, Washington sat on a crate, his black spiked hair somewhat covered his face, he wore a black sleeveless top and brown pants. He sat with his legs crossed, he's right hand was clenched in a fist, while his left hand rested on his legs. Washington was staring at his right hand till he heard footsteps on the metal ground, Washington looked up to see Wyoming, he had spiked blond hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white t shirt and blue pants; he stood in front of Washington.

"You know the Director is going to pronounce North and South dead" Wyoming said

"But they've only been missing for a few days" Washington said

"I know" Wyoming said as he shrugged "I guess that's long enough for the Director"

Washington got up and was heading toward the door.

"The Director doesn't want anyone to go looking for them" Wyoming said

"What." Washington said turning around

"I guess he doesn't want to be wrong" Wyoming said

Washington turned to the wall and punched it as hard as he could; Wyoming flinched at the sickening sound of Washington's hand breaking. Wyoming walked over to Washington, who was staring down at his bloody broken hand.

"She's not dead I know it" Washington said

"Bandage your hand" Wyoming said

Washington looked at Wyoming, and then sighed

"What's the use" Washington said "She wouldn't care about someone like me"

Wyoming looked confused.

"Okay you know what Im gonna go get something to bandage your hand" Wyoming said

As soon as Wyoming left Washington headed out the exit on the other side of the room, he knew what he had to do, and that was to find North and South. Wyoming had walked back in to see that Washington had left.

"Oh crap" Wyoming said

Wyoming then ran out the door in search of Washington. Washington walked through the dark forest, heading to where North and South were before they went missing. The wide open field was darkened by the trees; Washington let out a sigh and looked for any sign of them. Wyoming knew exactly where Washington would be. When Wyoming got there he saw Washington standing in the middle of the open field, with a sigh Wyoming walked over to Washington.

"Let it go" Wyoming said "they're gone"

Wyoming watched as Washington opened his right hand to reveal a dragon charm.

"Do you know what the dragon stands for?" Washington asked

"No" Wyoming said

"It stands for strength and kindness" Washington said

"She gave it to you didn't she" Wyoming said

"I have to find her" Washington said

South and her brother North were tied up in a dark room. South's short golden hair was wet and dripping, she wore her sleeveless pink top and blue pants. South shook her head and looked around for her brother, she found him unconscious on the floor nearby. North had brown hair, he wore a purple t shirt and black shorts. South could feel the tears run down her cheeks.

"Please Wyoming" Washington said

"We gotta hurry" Wyoming said

Washington's face grew a bit happier. They headed north and hoped they were going the right way. They had been walking for sometime when they saw what seemed to be an abandoned building. Washington looked at Wyoming who nodded and they headed for it.

South had been crying for so long she no longer had anymore tears. She heard someone coming and looked up to the door. The light that came from the open door was so bright South had to close her eyes.

"Take them to the open room" someone said

South could feel someone untying her, the moment she was untied she grabbed the man behind her, she snapped his wrist and threw him over her shoulder, however within seconds the someone punched her in the nose and someone else kicked her in the back. South fell to the ground moaning painfully. The men dragged South and her brother into an open room, South's eyes had finally adjusted to the light and she could see the building was old.

Washington and Wyoming were walking toward the front door when Washington got a peek in the window and saw North and South.

"They're in there" Washington said

"You ready?" Wyoming asked

"Of course" Washington said

Washington kicked the door open causing the people inside to look, Washington entered the building carrying an Assault Rifle and Wyoming was behind him with a Battle Rifle in hand

"Okay let them go" Washington said

The guy dragging South put a pistol to her head

"Move and she dies" he said

Washington let out a deep growl from his throat. Wyoming looked at South and nodded he then looked back at Washington.

"Let's do it" Wyoming said

It only took second for South to whack the gun away from her head; she then closed her eyes as the man above her was repeatedly shot, causing blood to fly everywhere. South held back a scream as his blood covered her. Washington quickly ran over to South as Wyoming took out the rest of the two guys.

"South are you okay?" Washington asked

South jumped up and hugged Washington as she cried, Washington rubbed her back to comfort her.

"Washington" Wyoming said "North is dead"

Washington and South looked at Wyoming. South was now crying harder than before.

"We need to go now" Washington said

South nodded. The three left the building and headed back to base.

"What now?" South asked

"What do you mean?" Washington asked

"My brother is dead" South said "he was the one who took care of me"

Washington wrapped an arm around South

"Im still here" he said

South smiled and laid her head down on Washington's shoulder

"Thanks" she said


End file.
